This invention relates to a setting composition for permanent wave operation. In a particular aspect this invention relates to a method of setting keratinic fibers which have been treated with a thiol reducing agent.
It is known that a convenient method for permanently waving keratinic fibers, and particularly hair, consists in a first stage operation wherein the S--S linkages of the keratin fiber are opened with the aid of a reducing agent, such as thiol, at an alkaline pH. Thereafter, the hair is rinsed and subsequently treated in a second stage operation with an oxidizing or neutralizing agent, i.e. a setting agent, to reconstitute the S--S bridges or linkages of the keratin so as to impart to the hair the desired configuration or style.